The Lonely Hearts Club
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: Rose is separated from Dimitri on Valentine's Day. What on earth will she do alone on this romantic day full of adoration and love. Valentine's Day TWOSHOT Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day :) I know I'm a day late but hey, better late than never! **

**Just a quick note to say that some details in this are not accurate to that of Vampire Academy/Bloodlines. But don't take too much notice as it's just a bit of Valentine's fluff ^_^**

**Also, I wasn't sure whether to rate this as T or M. There may be some slight explicit language and sexual 'moments' – but nothing goes into too much detail. Read at your own discretion anyway :)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :)**

**Have a great weekend.**

The Lonely Hearts Club

Lissa clapped her hands together excitedly, a love struck smile plastered on her face. She sighed contently as she breathed in the beautiful scent of her bouquet of strikingly red tulips and read the small love note attached – Christian's most recent gift.

Rose grumbled in aggravation, sharing a bitter glance with Mia. On the dot of every hour since nine o'clock that morning, a gift would appear at the front door of their apartment – all beautiful, and all for Lissa.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She sighed dreamily and thrust the flowers into Rose's face, oblivious to the fact that her 'overly happy and completely in love' attitude was only pissing Rose off further.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose mumbled dully. "They're gorgeous." Lissa frowned at her friend's lack of enthusiasm and moved away to set her flowers in water. She placed them carefully in a vase on the coffee table, where they could be admired – or more accurately, _despised_ – by her two friends.

"What's got you in such mood?" she questioned, hands on her hips.

"I hate this stupid day," Rose announced and flung herself onto the couch beside Mia. Both of them were already in sweats and baggy hoodies in preparation for the evening ahead.

"I can't see why," Lissa replied, checking her hair in the mirror one last time. "Valentine's Day is amazing – a day full of beauty and love! It's my favourite day of the year!"

"That's because you actually _have_ a boyfriend," Mia shot back. "It's not quite the same for those of us who are alone. And I don't know why you're so pissed, Rose; you also have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who is in another state _hours _away because he's helping to save the Moroi world or whatever…He's so kind…I hate that." Rose stood again and opened the alcohol cabinet. "So basically, I am just like the rest of you single sad people on Valentine's Day."

"Dimitri will call you later," Lissa tried to comfort her friend. "Try not to get _too_ drunk; he wouldn't be too happy if he found out."

"Yeah, well, he's not here, is he?" Rose exclaimed loudly, messily pouring a glass of wine for herself and Mia, succeeding in spilling some of its contents on the coffee table. Lissa frowned and grabbed a cloth to clean it up before it stained anything. "So he can go fuck himself while I drink my lonely sorrows away."

"Amen!" Mia cheered and downed half of her glass. Lissa looked at the two of them, a look of pity on her face.

"Hey, don't look at us like that!" Rose said as Mia ran to the kitchen. "You've got a date; you have no right to judge those of us who don't!"

"I wasn't _judging_ you, Rose," Lissa replied, rolling her eyes and going back to checking her reflection. "Do you think I look okay? Christian told me to wear something 'nice.'"

"You look beautiful, Liss…like always." Lissa grinned.

"Thanks." Just then, the doorbell rang and Lissa reverted to clapping her hands animatedly. "He's here!"

"Have fun, bitch," Mia yelled as Lissa said goodbye to them both. She plonked a tub of ice cream into Rose's lap and both of them had started digging in before Lissa had even left the apartment. "Don't forget to use protection!" She and Rose burst into a little fit of giggles.

"Then there were two…" Rose announced. She downed her glass of wine and stood up, heading back towards the alcohol press. "I think I may need something a little stronger…" She pulled out a bottle of vodka and held it up in Mia's direction. "You in?"

"Ugh," Mia looked at it with disgust. "I think I'll stick to the wine. Vodka makes me sick and the last thing I want to do is spend the night vomiting all over the place."

"And the last thing I want to do is spend the night holding your hair back," Rose retorted. "Vodka for one then."

"So, romcom or depressing?"

"Depressing," Rose answered, not having to think about it. "I'm so not in the mood to watch a happy lovey-dovey ending right now."

"Agreed." They spent the next couple of hours sitting on that couch, shouting abuse at any romantic scene on the screen, stuffing their faces with ice cream and junk food, and drowning their sorrows in wine and vodka.

"We've…" Mia started and hiccupped. "We've finished that bottle of wine…"

Rose chuckled at her half-drunk friend. "Actually, Mia, _you_ were the only one actually drinking the wine. I stopped quite a while ago."

"What about the vodka?" Mia squinted at the still almost-full bottle of clear liquid Rose had previously been cradling.

"Meh, I gave up on that…no amount of alcohol is going to make me feel better right now."

"Why are you so upset?" Mia demanded. "Yeah, Dimitri's not here. But you have a boyfriend who _loves _you, and would quite obviously do absolutely _anything _for you."

"Except be with me on Valentine's Day," she grumbled, giving up on her ice cream and putting it on the table along with her vodka.

"That's not his fault, Rose," Mia reminded her, being surprisingly logically considering the amount of wine that was coursing through her system. "You guys are always going on about how important your work is…and by being where he is, he's protecting Jill and therefore, Lissa's line and her place on the throne."

Silence enveloped them and Rose processed her words.

"It still means that I'm alone on Valentine's Day and will be going to bed _alone_ tonight…" Rose gave out, crossing her arms.

"Well, that makes two of us. Let's order a pizza."

The next hour went by slowly, while Mia continued drowning the pain of her lonely heart. Rose watched her as she steadily got more and more drunk, until eventually, she passed out on the couch.

"Ugh," Rose groaned in annoyance as Dimitri's name lit up on her phone, his personalised ringtone filling the silent room. She let it go to her voicemail, not being able to bear hearing his voice right now.

It rang out and then rang once more. And then…

Silence.

She curled her legs up close to her body and focused on taking deep breaths, ones that were in line with Mia's quiet snores. She knew it wasn't fair to be angry with Dimitri for not being there with her; he was only doing his job after all. Not to mention the fact that she had assured him she would fine for Valentine's by herself.

But it didn't change the fact that here she was, spending the evening with her passed out friend and wallowing in self-pity. She sighed audibly and stood to start cleaning up some of the evidence of their drinking session. The doorbell rang then.

"Mia," Rose called, giving her a shove. "Pizza's here."

"Hmm…" Mia groaned and turned so that she was facing into the couch.

"All for me then." Rose grabbed Mia's purse and pulled out fifteen bucks before opening the door.

"Hey, I get this half price, right? Cos you were over thirty minut-" Rose looked up from Mia's purse and froze.

"Dimitri?"

Standing on the other side of the door was none other than her Russian boyfriend of two years.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roza." His soft smile got wider at her stunned expression. Overcoming her shock, she squealed and flung herself into his arms, almost squashing the flowers in his hand she hadn't previously seen.

He manoeuvred his arms and wrapped them around her in a way that saved the beautiful white camellias.

"Hmm…" She felt him breath in the scent of her hair, making her smile into his neck. "I've missed you."

She pulled away from him and rested her hands on either of his cheeks. "What the hell are you doing here?" He smiled and leaned his head into one of her hands.

"I wanted to surprise you," he told her. "And I couldn't bear to be away from you; especially today."

"Good, because I was just losing my mind inside. Mia's pissed and she passed out about an hour ago."

"Let's go out then," he suggested. "Mia will be fine by herself."

"Mia," Rose moved her body in close to his. "…won't even know that I'm gone."

* * *

"Wine?" Rose shook her head quickly at Dimitri's suggestion.

"No, I've had too much of that tonight," she replied, making him chuckle. "I'd rather remember the night tomorrow morning." They both decided on ordering water in the end, and continued chatting in the busy restaurant. Rose playfully ran her bare foot up and down Dimitri's leg, teasing him and gazing at him seductively. As the night went on, their conversation went from meaningless catch-up chatting to double meaning, suggestive comments and touching – lots and lots of touching.

They were finished their meal and had finally decided on one glass of red, figuring it couldn't hurt.

"What do you want to do after this?" Dimitri asked her, one hand toying with his glass, the other intertwining his own fingers with hers. She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I want to go back to your apartment." The answer itself wasn't in any way suggestive – although the sucking of his ear may have been an indicator of where Rose wanted the evening to go. It was safe to say that Dimitri had stood and paid the bill faster than a bullet leaving a gun.

They just about managed to keep their hands off each other…up until they reached Dimitri's apartment door, where the heat building between finally snapped and they attacked each other with a fiery passion that had built up for months while Dimitri had been away.

"Roza…" his lips finally broke contact and moved to her neck where he began murmuring her name among other things.

"Dimitri," she said, using her hands to guide his face up to hers. Their eyes locked and the passion that surged between them was knee buckling. He gazed into her eyes, awaiting her instructions.

"Make love to me."

Dimitri did exactly that.

He took her hand and led her quietly to his bedroom – the one she had stayed in many times while he was both here and away, wanting to be able to feel his presence at all times. Their eye contact never broke the entire way, causing them to bump into objects every now and then, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to Dimitri was Rose, and to Rose, it was Dimitri.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Rose reached up and guided Dimitri's mouth down towards hers. Their lips met again, this time a lot more gently than before. She revelled in it, letting herself feel the love, heat and care flow between their bodies. Her nerves were alight with pleasure and utter happiness, his every touch sending her further and further into that special place of absolute pleasure and bliss – a place only he had ever sent her.

Despite their previously frenzied kissing and eagerness to get back to his apartment, they took it slower now; allowing themselves to appreciate the tender atmosphere. As they reached the part where clothes began to be removed, Dimitri never broke eye contact with his girlfriend, pouring the absolute adoration he felt towards her into every look and touch.

Once they both ready, he laid her back against his covers and allowed his fingers to skim against her skin without any kind of restraint. From the look on her face, she didn't mind, and permitted her own hands to caress his chest, stomach and shoulders, before finally resting on his back.

As she had asked earlier, Dimitri took control and worked her body slowly higher and higher. Her moans became a little louder and higher pitched as his groans became more and more pronounced, until finally, they reached their peaks and held each other closely.

Even afterwards, when they were finished and had come back down from their highs, Dimitri shifted so that his chest was pressed flush against Rose's back and held her closely. They spent the next hour tracing each other's arms, hands, fingers, legs and in Dimitri's case, kissing her neck, shoulder and breathing in the relaxing scent of her freshly washed hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roza," he whispered into her left ear, just as she was drifting off into a blissful sleep in his arms. She felt a smile spread over her face, more than content at how her formerly crappy Valentine's Day had turned out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this was originally a oneshot...but I wanted to keep writing it and finish it out completely. _Now_ it feels complete! Hope you guys enjoy, and please, leave a review and let me know what you think! Almost 500 views and only 5 reviews...Not the best statistics! **

* * *

**Part 2**

"Hmm…"

Rose was awakened in a way that she could only describe as absolute bliss. She was lying in the same almost-fetal position she had been last night, with Dimitri curled up against her back. Her head was nestled nicely on his bicep – which she was certain was probably numb from lack of blood flow, while his other arm was wrapped loosely around her, their fingers meshed together as at some point, their hands had intertwined during the night.

She sank back further into his chest, causing him to stir and wrap one leg over hers. She smiled, her eyes still closed, as Dimitri's lips began making patterns around her neck and bare shoulder.

"Morning, comrade," she mumbled contently as his lips found her ear and sucked gently. The action itself caused her memory to shoot back to the previous night, where _she_ had sucked on _his_ ear and things had escalated from there…

At that thought, she manoeuvred herself so that she was now facing him, and yet still in the same warm embrace.

"Morning, Roza," he mumbled back, burying his face into her neck. She stretched to give him easier access to her skin, accidently rubbing her naked body against him, eliciting a groan from deep within Dimitri's chest. He clear his throat and took a deep breath, then finally, he leaned back to look into her eyes. There was an unspoken tension building between them.

"Do you have guard duty today?"

"No," Rose replied quickly. "Do you have to get back to Jill?"

"No."

A few moments passed where they did or said nothing, only gazed at each other. The electricity between them was so intense that Rose could feel it physically radiating between them. She waited impatiently, expecting him to jump on top of her at any moment…

But he didn't. He simply watched her closely, as if studying ever miniscule detail of her face; details he had long since memorised and thought about. The heat was becoming unbearable. The electricity too powerful. He continued to gauge her reaction calmly. Looking into his eyes however, Rose knew he was anything but calm. A fire burned within them, only getting hotter and hotter with each passing minute. Exactly like the fire within her.

The question was: Who would snap first?

Rose did. Her patience snapped suddenly, and she found herself straddling his strong thighs, tense from the sudden movement. Her lips attacked his frantically, not giving him a fair chance to grow accustomed to her body weight. Although, impressively, he took it in his stride – lifting himself – and ergo, her – until they were in a sitting position.

"Hmm…" he moaned softly against her lips, which had calmed their vicious attack...for now, anyway. Dimitri seemed pretty content to stay at this pace, but Rose was feeling an irrepressible urge to attack him once again. Seemingly, Dimitri could sense this and focused his attention on her hands, which he pinned down to her sides. She growled at the restriction. At this point, each and every thought whirling around in her mind was laced with some dirty notion. All of which involved using her hands and so, she yanked them free and shoved her boyfriend back down against the pillows.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's Valentine's Day," he said diplomatically. "I thought you would've wanted to take it slow."

She was shaking her head before he had even finished his sentence.

"Actually comrade, _yesterday_ was Valentine's Day…and we _did_ take it slow. But February 15 th is a whole other day…" she leaned down close, simultaneously succeeding in getting close to his ear and rubbing their lower halves together. "…and I _don't _want it slow…"

Thankfully, he didn't need much more convincing. If any.

Their lips fused once more, this time not breaking. It was as if the other was the only source of water in a hot desert. Rose clung to him, pulling and yanking at his hair and skin as she desperately tried to relieve the tension building with in both of them. Usually, they both had their turn at being in control – after all, they were a couple of the twenty first century. But on this particular occasion, they fought for it, both stubborn enough to not stop until they got it.

On and on it went, until their ferocious making out began to lose energy…and that was the last thing Rose wanted. She did something then that she never thought she'd ever do.

She backed down.

Dimitri let out a growl of victory and flung her back against the covers, making her both giggle in delight and moan at his possessiveness. Despite their roughness, he moved downwards and pressed a tender kiss on her cheek – his way of letting her know he wouldn't get carried away and hurt her in some way. She didn't need that reassurance, already having complete and utter trust in him – but she appreciated the gesture all the same.

The pace picked up once again, and Rose had to admit, she enjoyed her rough morning sex. They didn't get nearly enough of it, considering one or both of them usually had to work.

"You're showers working, right?" she asked once they had finished and she had gotten her breath back. He nodded and looked sideways at her. "Come on, then…"

He followed her more than willingly into his marginally cramped bathroom, where Rose was in front of the mirror, her fingers brushing over the thin pink scar that marked her chest.

The friskiness of the morning died down as Dimitri watched her saddened face. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her strong body.

"What's the matter, Roza?" he whispered and placed a kiss at the side of her neck. She refused to look at him; her eyes only having time for the tiny imperfection that had materialised on her chest as a result of an almost-fatal gunshot wound a couple of years before.

"It's so ugly…" she murmured, trying to hide it with her hand. Instinctively, Dimitri's moved up and covered hers, gently coaxing it out of the way. "This is only the start, isn't it? One day, I'm going to be covered in scars and permanent marks from fights and battles like the other female guardians…one day, I won't be pretty."

At that, Dimitri spun her around to face him, ensuring she was looking into his unflinching eyes.

"Roza, you will _always_ be pretty. These tiny marks," his fingers glided gently over the faded pink scar, making goose bumps arise on her silky skin. "…only make you more beautiful to me. They tell tales of your hardships – the battles you've gone through and come out of victorious, the difficulties you've suffered through and overcome the loved ones you've both gained and lost. They are _anything_ but ugly. They're beautiful." She smiled gratefully at him and took his hand in hers, guiding him towards the shower where they quickly rinsed off. She didn't need to say anything, knowing the gratitude was evident in her eyes.

They didn't stay long at Dimitri's apartment after that as apparently, Dimitri had reservations for them to eat later on in a restaurant and Rose wanted to go back to the apartment she shared with Mia to freshen up. They were almost there when a thought suddenly occurred to Rose.

"Shit," she brought both hands up to her mouth, effectively breaking their hand holding. "Mia! I left her passed out drunk last night!" After a moment, she relaxed, remembering that Lissa probably returned after a couple of hours and put her friend safely to bed. If there had been a problem, surely Lissa would have called her. She returned her hand to Dimitri's, feeling warm again as they strolled back to her place. Despite it being over, there was still the air of love floating around in the atmosphere that only really came with Valentine's Day. Or maybe it was just them, she couldn't be sure. It was same feeling she felt around him as usual – only intensified. Perhaps it was because he had been away, and she had missed him dearly…or maybe it really was Cupid, firing his arrow at every smitten couple and making just that much more besotted with each other.

"So what exactly are we doing on this date you have all planned out?" she asked him, swinging their hands and grinning when he sent her a secretive smile.

"Guardian secrets," he replied simply, obviously not planning on elaborating. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Fine," she grumbled back, fishing in her pocket for the key of the apartment. "But just so I know: casual or dressy?" His face clouded with a thoughtful expression as he contemplated her question.

"Dressy," he said finally. "Think of this as our Valentine's date, considering my plane didn't get in until late last night and we didn't really get to celebrate."

"I beg to differ," She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled and kissed her back, both of their minds focused on last night as he reached behind her and open the apartment door.

"Where the hell have you be- Oh…" Dimitri and Rose broke apart and she turned, expecting to see an angry Mia. What she found however, was a surprised Mia and a worried Lissa.

"Thank god," Lissa quickly moved forward and hugged her. "We didn't know where you were and Mia said you've been gone all night. You wouldn't answer your cell." Rose patted her pocket to check for her phone – which she then realised was glaringly absent.

"Sorry, I must've left it behind me last night; I didn't mean to worry you," She apologised, looking from Lissa to Mia, who was looking pissed off again.

"You could've just left me a note or _something_! I've been worried sick ever since I woke up!" Mia exclaimed in annoyance.

"Which was when? Half an hour ago?" Rose guessed. "I'm sorry, but let's face it – even if I had told you, you were too drunk to remember. Dimitri came by and surprised me so we went out."

"You could've called," Mia mumbled back, her anger dying.

"I didn't have my cell…_and_ I didn't think to. Sorry Mia."

"It's okay," she replied, giving in. Rose sighed in relief – an angry Mia was most definitely _not_ a happy Mia. "I didn't know you were planning on coming back, Dimitri."

"Not for long," he answered, looking relieved there hadn't been a girl fight – he probably would have blamed himself even if there had been. "I'm just here until tomorrow, and then I fly back to Palm Springs."

Lissa looked like she was about to swoon. "You flew back to spend Valentine's Day with Rose? That's so sweet."

"Well, actually, he flew back to spend Valentine's _night_ with me," Rose informed her with a wink. "We're celebrating Valentine's today instead."

"Good idea," Mia said, munching on a carrot stick. "Less people out and not as hard to get reservations. I like you're thinking, Belikov." He just smiled in response.

"We should do this every year," Rose commented once they were seated in their table for two. It was small and near the back – cosy and private at the same time, which suited them both perfectly. Rose glanced around at the quiet restaurant; it wasn't empty – it was a Saturday evening after all – but it wasn't overly busy like the previous night surely would have been. "Celebrate Valentine's Day on the fifteenth instead."

"It could be like a 'thing' we do," Dimitri guessed her train of thought. She nodded.

"Exactly…" Rose reached over and covered his hand with hers, a silly smile on her face. "Oh my god, we have a '_thing_'…we really _are_ a couple…"

This caused him to laugh that beautiful laugh that made her knees weak and her hands tremble. "You're only just realising that now?"

"Well, no, but I mean, it's totally and completely official when we suddenly have 'things' we do." He chuckled again and straightened his tie. Dimitri was one of those people that could stretch and signal for the cheque at the same time – all the while looking utterly graceful. Which is exactly what he did.

"Want to take a walk?" Rose agreed and let him take her hand. They weren't even outside a minute when Dimitri pulled off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders, insisting that it was too cold for her to have nothing on but her new red dress.

She leaned into him as they wandered through the back parts of the grounds; they were still safe, yet much quieter. With his arm resting around her, Rose felt content, although her happiness was tinged with sadness, knowing that she would have to say goodbye to him again tomorrow for god only knows how long.

"Where are we going?" She asked, suddenly realising they had taken a detour and were heading into an area of Court she had never been in.

"You'll see," Rose glanced up at him in confusion. "Close your eyes."

"Why do I have to-"

"Please." He cut her off. "I'll tell you when you can open them." She rolled her eyes but nonetheless complied with his request. His hands rested gently but firmly on her shoulders as he guided her on. After about a minute, he stopped her.

"Okay, and…_open._"

She did.

There were no words to describe the scene that surrounded her. It was…beautiful.

Dimitri had led her to one of the rose gardens at the furthest part of Court. Trees, vines, flowers and buds were everywhere, and on them all, tiny little white fairy lights, sparkling like the twinkling stars above them in the night sky.

"Wow," Rose breathed, taking in sheer magnificence of it all. "Dimitri, this is just-" She turned around to face him and froze.

For when she turned around, she found a sight much more brilliant than any of the lights or blooming flowers around her.

Dimitri, her comrade, was on one knee in front of her. And in his hand, was a small black velvet box containing a stunning white gold engagement ring, complete with three diamonds.

He opened his mouth to speak, more than likely to give her some speech to convince her why she should say yes to him…but Rose didn't need persuading. She ran at him before he could say anything, and they fell to the ground in a heap. Rose kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and any other part of his skin she could…and finally, his lips.

"Yes," she murmured, just as Dimitri was coming out of the shock to being attacked.

"Aren't you supposed to wait until I've asked you to answer?" He smiled, his eyes alight with joy. She sat back and gazed into his eyes with intensity.

"Ask me then."

Dimitri's eyes became determined as he gazed back at her.

"Roza," he began, lifting the ring back up. Her eyes darted towards it, unable to look away. It was perfect. "Will you do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife?"

She grinned broadly as tears clouded her eyes.

"Yes."


End file.
